night_city_productionsfandomcom-20200215-history
Version 0.15.00
What's new? * Player Perk: Stephanie * Principal Larson Unstable States * New Mind Control Recalibrations and Minor Commands * SymPathic Link modifications * Public Operations * Influence Gain improvements * The Initiative Location: Fully Built out * The Logistics Division Location: Fully Built * Globex Location: Fully Built out * Cleaner Map Operation * New Globex Catalog * Mom Fetish System * Public Masturbation * New Stat: Book Smarts * New System: Goals * Demerits * BONUS STUFF!!!1!!!shift+one!!!11! What's it mean? * Player Perk: Stephanie - At game start you can now select Sister as a perk. Currently you can do base interactions with her, as well as use powers on her. More to come in 0.17.00. * Principal Larson Unstable States - Finally finished all of Principal Larson. Have fun ! * New Mind Control Recalibrations and Minor Commands - You may gain some more control over a characters outfit, with 4 new recalibrations, and a new system for removing Mindcraft effects. Also, Suppression: Justice now has a purpose :D * Sympathic Link modifications - A new button will appear when you create links with someone to help break locks . * Public Operations - You may now apply for the first set of operations called PUBLIC OPs at the local Initiative Branch Office. * Influence Gain improvements - I've boosted the gains of influence in many area's that I feel needed it. * The Initiative Location: The location for the Initiative is now more than just a login screen! * The Logistics Division Location: The location for the Logistics Division is now more than just a confusing set of purchasing screens! * Globex Location: The location for Globex is now more than just a confusing set of purchasing screens! * Cleaner Map Operation: Internal upgrades DONTWORRYBOUTIT * New Globex Catalog: Kiss the shitty series of menu options goodbye! Also: Globex now requires a level of initiative training for every new power you buy. This does not affect powers you're just upgrading. * Maggie Fetish System: You may now unlock Maggie's Fetish. Neither Maggie nor you have to be ok with Oikogéneiaphilia to do this. >:) Each character will unlock theirs a little different, have fun hunting. :D * Public Masturbation: Pulling the Pud in public is apparently frowned upon. And now you have to worry about it. There's been a slight change to the flaw system. The flaws scale now rather than giving a flat increase. For example: With Mind Control you get the incest flaw, which now at rank 1 Mind Control only increases your attraction to Maggie by 2, but by rank 3 it's affecting you for 6. * New Stat: Book Smarts - Each point in this stat decreases how much you need to study each week. It is a supplemental stat, for all of the mental oriented powers. (currently available from Enhanced senses, and Mind control) * New System: Goals - It is a mission tracking system. There are a handful of goals to help you get started in the game. * Demerits - If you're naughty....The initiative will notice. Beware!!! * BONUS STUFF!!!1!!!shift+one!!!11! - Maggie and Kelly have had updated poses made :D I will continue to work to improve (replace) the renders I made with my first computer. Cause they were shit. ^_^ Category:Version